Light The Shinnigami
by Lord OF Illusion
Summary: Light now fully experiences the price he pays for being the first person who touches the Deathnote. Now existing in the Shinnigami realm he learns about past users of the deathnote that have become gods of death, is there still hope for his vision and lov
1. Preparing For Victory

Light The Shinigami

**Light The Shinigami **

_Preparing For Victory_

This story takes place just around the same time the series of the second story arc finished. I thought the series ended on kind of a sour note. They could have been far more creative with the ending and could have gone out with a real bang. There could have been more mental chess battles between Light and Near, Mexican stand-offs where it appears one of the two contenders couldn't succeed with out doing damage to themselves, and a few surprises could have been revealed to end such a unique series, but alas it died with a whimper not a roar. This story continues things and takes the audience in a very different direction as we see Light enter the Shinigami relm and eventually become a god of death. I also think the creators of Death Note would feel that this story would do their characters and universe justice. 

Light planted his feet on the floor of his apartment, it was cold and solid, but no where near as cool and unyielding as his will to succeed today. This was the very day he would surpass L on all levels and defeat his disciple Near and the rest of the SPK. Then at last he would be able to return to his work as the God of the new world that he would craft to his liking and his form. Walking away from his bed he went into his small bathroom and threw some water on his face. Rubbing all of the drowsiness and tiredness from his eyes and face he could look in the mirror with eyes that could cleave diamonds.

"Today is the day I vanish not only the demons that threaten my new world, but my own personal demons as well," Light said out loud but in a very low voice as if he was trying not to be heard. Ever since L had started tracking him he didn't always live in a state of fear but there was always a unambiguous emotion of uneasiness that seemed to creep around his mind, and he was always keeping a constant high level of awareness. The last time he could remember when he didn't think about L watching him was that seven months after L died and he began reshaping society in the world. Light always had more confidence in himself than anyone else, or faith, science, or even the gods of death he knew personally. Abruptly his cell phone wrong from across the room and on his desk. Casually he slumped down in a chair next to his desk and answered the phone like a simple commoner would.

"Yes," he answered he knew it was one of his bodyguards that was calling him.

"Good morning sir, how do you feel?" his voice was reassuring but he had a stern and quasi-military ring to it. His name was Conover and was one of his best private guards that he kept separate from the rest of the task force. He figured it would be best to keep them working on different pages so they couldn't cooperate with each other if they simultaneously grew very apprehensive and chary about him being Kira.

"I feel like I can take on the whole world today, and all of its demons; how about you?" Light asked with a yawn.

"Great to hear sir, I too feel outstanding, I'll be coming by your apartment to escort you to Near's establishment."

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour."

"Do you really think this guy could be Kira sir?"

"I'm positive this guy has something to do with it, and today I'm going to prove it," Light stated with a sturdy voice fortified with buoyancy.

"See you then sir, over and out."

_It's all just a matter of time _Light thought with a relaxed grin. Sitting back in his chair he allowed his thoughts to run and bounce off the walls of his head. It was far to difficult to relax at a time like this, even though he felt very self assured he still couldn't resist all the thoughts of his conquest and victory. Then he remembered he had to call Aziwa and tell him that he was going to be dropped off by some of his own private body guards. He picked up his cell phone and started to dial his Aziwa's cell number. Aziwa answered the phone knowing who was calling him.

"Good morning Light, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, but I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I am going to be dropped off by one of my personal body guards. You know I as well have to take certain per-cautions as well," Light articulated in a cool and confident voice. Aziwa hesitated for a moment then replied.

"O.K. I'll see you at the warehouse at 1:00 PM then."

"Hey Aziwa."

"Yeah," Aziwa's responded in a somewhat guarded voice.

"Are you ready for this?" Light questioned in a low voice.

"When I worked with your father I always had to be prepared and ready for anything. I'm ready to see what this Near person has for us."

"Good, I could say the same, I'll see you then," Light spoke confidently then hung up the phone. Light looked out his window and saw a man walking down the busy street with a suitcase. The sight of him made Light smile as he reminded him of Mikami carrying the real notebook in a safe container. _Delete _Light thought deviously.

--

One o'clock had arrived and so did Light at his destined location. He stepped out of his elaborate Mercedes S-class sedan and waved good by to Conover. He didn't want his own personal body guards present because he didn't want to appear to be over protecting himself. Also he had promised Near that it was just going to be the members of the task force. Outside the eerie looking structre he met Matsuda, Mogi, and Aziwa and that quiet gentleman that had been assisting Aziwa. He informed Light that Near was inside and was waiting for him.

"Well we better not keep our man waiting," Light suggested with a smile and together they proceeded inwards. When Light stepped into the dark and deserted building he could feel his instinctive reactions sharpen and his mind started to fortify itself with remarks that would stop Near from accusing him of Kira if it ever came to it. Whatever was going to happen their battle was going to end here. Aziwa opened the door that lead to the room where Near and the rest of the SPK was hiding. As the light from the outside world luminated the dim and gloomy room Light laid eyes on Near for the first time. He also slightly snarled at the sight of him, he was wearing a mask the portrayed a cartoonish looking L. _Near, you have no right wearing L's face, you are far substandard when compared to him_. Aziwa explained who they were and that the child with the white hair wearing the mask was Near. Still Light smiled he knew that Near needed to buy time before Mikami showed up, it was all still going according to his plan.

So far the story doesn't seem all that different from the series, but next chapter things take a very different twist and hopefully all who read it will enjoy it and respect my creative approach. __


	2. Charm and Disarm

_Charm And Disarm _

Now things really start to heat up as both Near and Light start to make their first advancements in the mental battle field. I think in this chap you will see how Light probably should have handled this scenario. 

"Near!" Matsuda yelled with fury and distrust in his voice. "Its been over a half hour now, if you don't remove that mask its only gonna-" he was cut short by Light.

"Matsuda! Don't infringe Near's tactics, if he feels that this will aid our benefit with our encounter with this Kira person then please respect his choice," Light spoke calmly but sternly. Its best if I appear on Near's side, since in the eyes of everyone else here we are both fighting Kira.

"Thank you Mr. Yagami," Near remarked behind the odd plastic mask. "Though your comrade is correct and I will uphold my end of the deal." Light smiled on the inside he was going to see Near's face for the first time. He unfastened his mask and then gazed up at his audience. Light's heart almost came to a complete stand still.

Not only did he speak in a similar fashion to L but he also looked similar to the valiant but quirky detective. What Light found most striking about the youthful prodigy was his compelling eyes. They were round as boulders and the iris that circled his pupils were dark as the night. There was also a striking sense of confidence fused with intelligence that seemed to radiate from his eyes. It seemed as if they were both attempting to pierce Light's very soul and look into the farthest corners of his mind. Then with a wave of physical transformation his serious and stern demeanor curled into a confident and pleasing smile. His look of happiness and contentment almost gave Light the shivers more so than the odd mask of L he had been wearing.

"So what's going to happen next?" Matsuda asked trying not to sound nervous. One of the boy's hands lifted from one of his knees and started to curl a heap of his hair gently.

"I'm glad you asked. You see that red door over there other than the main entrance that is the only way to get into this part of the building. That is also where we will encounter X Kira," Near explained holding a small doll of a big nosed devilish looking man holding a notebook. Then in his other hand he held up a doll of a white haired boy and a couple of other dolls in suit coats. "He will see us and write down our names in the notebook. Everyone on the side of the task force from Mogi to Matsuda gasped. "This was also part of Mello's idea," Near said holding up a doll with blonde hair and a devious looking smile.

"Oh my god he's here!" warned Jevani. Everyone's attention darted over to the red door. Light noticed that there was a dark figure behind the door with a glowing red light gleaming vibrantly. Many people in the room wondered what it could be but Light knew exactly what it was; it was one of Mikami's shinnigami eyes peering through at them. Looking at tall of them quickly he saw all of their names and life timelines, except for one person who was a young man in a blazer and tie.

"God," he said in a barely audible voice. Quickly he picked up his pen and started to jot down their names one by one. _Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Deleeeeeete! _He thougt aggressively as if he were the true grim reaper himself.

"What the hell is going on?" Aziwa questioned hastily.

"It's a trap! Were all gonna die!" screamed Matsuda frantically. Mogi and that other man beside him reached for their pistols.

"That's unnecessary! No one is going to die today!" Near yelled trying to still sound articulate. "I modified the notebook with blank and replica pages to decoy X Kira.

"How can we take what your saying is legitimate!" Matsuda yelled back trying desperately not to shake.

"Well I geuss will find out in just a few minutes," Light said in a cool and calculated voice.

_Something is not right here_ Near thought scratching his chin. Why was it that Light was so confident despite the turn of events. Perhaps he was a little to over confident and cocky in thinking that his battle plan was unbreakable. _Fool, you have no idea how simple your plan was to intercept, and soon you will realize this. Though, if it wasn't for my old arch nemesis I probably wouldn't have the upper hand at the moment _Near thought trying his best to keep his temper and ego under control. He truly despised and loathed Kira not just because he thought he was a god and was aragont as hell, but because Near believed he was behind L's death.

"Well since we are about to die will you come in and take our last requests," Light spoke in a calm and none ominous sounding voice.

"Why sure," the voice on the other side of the door sounded. Aside the fact that he was X Kira he also came off as being very articulate and intelligent. Gradually with a metallic creek the door swung open and both the SPK and the task force came face to face with Mikami. Many were astounded by his eccentric and mad appearance. His jaws were twisted into and insane smile and his eyes held a very dark and powerful aura. He was breathing heavy like a race horse and stood still as a statue.

"I'm surprised you took the bate," said Light with a grin. "Near let's bring this lunatic to justice."

"If that is your wish," Mikami spoke dropping the notebook on the ground. Near raised a confused eyebrow, something didn't seem right. Many people in the room did not comment on what he said or took any kind of action. They were too afraid to approach this notorious and mostly unknown X Kira.

"Fine," Light said in a growling voice. "If you want something you accomplish it yourself," he snarled and dashed towards Mikami. "Hands on the pavement!" he ordered even though the floor was concrete. Mikami dropped to one knee and did as he ordered. Everyone was astounded by Light's bravery, and Near was extremely baffled. Light picked up the notebook off the floor and presented it to both parties.

"I believe this was what he has been using to execute his victims," Light spoke with both authority and intelligence in his voice. The members of the task force and the SPK was speechless. Light looked at his watch and smiled. _It's almost over, this victory was even easier than I had very assumed. My back up plans I didn't even have to remotely consider. _Everyone in the room stared at Light as if he were a messiah of the new world. Except for Near, his eyes narrowed to almost slits of anger and even with a sense of trepidation. The youthful prodigy knew his plan would work out but something about Light's confidence and self assurance gave him a small sense of fear. As everyone stood marveled by Light's course of action he glanced at his watch. _36, 37, 38, 39, 40! _Light counted the seconds to go as if they were the numbers on his paycheck. "Well Near, it looks like your plan was solid after all."

Well, as you can see Light in this story is trying to make it appear as if he is the hero, when in actuality he has set himself up for victory. I think in the series finale he seemed to over confident and cocky for Light that I remember. I think my version of him is a little bit more cool and slick at times. Next chapter we see what Near and Light both have in store for us.


	3. Mental Sparing

_Mental Sparing _

Now the true game of cerebral chess begins! Near and Light attack and evade each other with their deductive skills and intelligent remarks. This chapter demanded a lot of creativity. 

Not only did a couple minutes pass but nothing remotely out of the ordinary happened. Light glanced back down at his watch again, his calculations weren't inaccurate. Something was not right, but he couldn't put his finger right on it.

_What the hell, what's going on? _Light thought trying not to appear frustrated or shocked.

"Light, the notebook please," Near ordered sternly. Light almost jumped but managed to contain the physiological reaction.

"Wow, its been several minutes, nobody has died, nothing has happened," Matsuda said feeling his mind ease up.

"That's true," Aizawa remarked peering down at his hands wondering why he was still existing in the human world.

"That should be no surprise," Light said walking over to Near. "The child prodigy said nobody was going to die, I just took his word for it." Near nodded as Light handed him the death note. However, as Light walked away he heard something that made him almost freeze in his tracks.

"Just as I assumed," Near spoke with a grin. The whole room's attention shifted over to Near and Light looked over his shoulder at him with eyes infested with suspicion. "Everybody's name was written in the notebook, all the SPK members as well as the people of the task force. Except for one person." Light now snarled under his breath, but kept his cool because he had a card he was ready to play. Light smiled and turned to face Near.

"You can't possibly be accusing me; it could be a coincident since this man who thinks he's Kira X might not know my name. He could have been so hasty he forgot to write down my name."

"Doubt it, this man knows all of our names including my real name," he said pointing to the upper right corner of one of the pages of the death note. There was the youthful prodigy's full name, Nate River.

_No wonder why he always went by N when we first met_ Light thought angrily. Still he had to stay in character and he had to keep up his defense and assault on this successor of L.

"Well here's something I think is pretty interesting, why didn't anyone die?" Light spoke turning to the task force. The whole task force looked at him in a different way then they had before they had entered the gloomy structure. The one looked at him with the most misgiving was Aziwa.

_Light, you better not be the one we have dedicated so much of our lives to bringing down _Aizawa thought irately trying not to loose control over his emotions and pride. Light then half turned from the task force to look straight into the eyes of Near who was still holding the notebook wide open. Light didn't even come off as being the least bit concerned about Near's discovery.

"I think this was all just an act to set me up," Light spoke through clenched teeth and an angered voice. "I'm starting to think the true Kira is the young man right in front of me." Near was impressed but agitated at the same time by Light's iron confidence.

"Oh really, well I can see that you have made the deduction that this book is fake, your actually quite right. But are even slightly curious of how we got our hands on the real notebook?" Near questioned with a grin.

Light couldn't deny it, Near must have somehow swapped the real notebook out with a decoy, but how? He told Mikami to hide it in a safe deposit box. How did Near or Mr. Rivers find out about this?"

"So you claim you have the real notebook, how did you of all people get your hands on it?" Light asked in a calm tone. Near grinned a little bit and placed the note book on the floor and closed it up. On top of it he started to place and assortment of small action figures. Wondering what this had to deal with his explanation Light started to concentrate on the features of the toys. One of them looked like a small cartoon-like replica of Mellow, and there was another one that looked like L, Near, and the members of the SPK.

"Hard to believe I made my master move based on the actions of one man." And with that said he held up the small action figure of Mello. Light narrowed his eyes. "It was Mello who helped me crack your strategy."

"Oh he did, do please enlighten me," Light spoke confidently scratching the one side of his head.

"It was him who initially warned me about some of the rules being fake; and also gave me a hint about there being a second notebook. You remember the recent death of Ms. Takada, well when Mello captured her Mikami did something that seemed really out of character." Light glared over at Mikami who was still clutching the concrete floors, he kept his face buried in the ground with regret.

_Mikami you idiot! _Light thought trying not to loose his cool. He hadn't lost yet but things were really starting to look more in Near's favor. "Interesting, but what does he have to do with a fake notebook?" Light asked folding his arms.

"Well I had Stephen Gevanni follow him around for quite some time and discovered that there usually wasn't a shinnigami following him around. In fact why don't you tell Mr. Yagami how you did it," Near spoke looking over to his partner. Gevanni nodded and took the floor.

"It was the day Ms. Takada was killed and had burned down in that structure when I noticed it. It was very odd for someone so methodical to go to the same bank twice in the same day. This was also the only time I noticed he seemed a bit concerned if someone was following him or not." Light continued to listen and was now starting to realize where his plans had a fault. While most of Mikami's actions had been very consistent and predictable Light never really considered the fact that would make the both of them vulnerable to Near's powers of deduction. Gevanni explained that he found it particularly peculiar for someone so systematic and precise to go to the same bank twice in one day or even week for that matter. What he also mentioned was that this was the only time where it appeared that Mikami was concerned if someone was following him or not. "I went over to the safe deposit box that he had recently visited and I discovered the real notebook."

"In less than two days Gevanni managed to make a replica of the notebook and swapped it for the real one," Near explained picking up the small action figure of Gevanni and placing it in front of the group of other action figures. "I never thought I'd say this but flying solo we were never going to defeat you, but when we work as one we can be thrown in the same league as L. And now it would be safe to say we can surpass him as well." In spite of all these remarks and points Near was making Light still grinned and acted as confident as ever.

"Well then if this is all true then you must know where the real notebook is?" Light questioned spreading his arms. Near looked over his shoulder and up at Anthony Rester the broad shouldered large man that was second in command of the SPK. The blonde agent nodded quietly. Near redirected his attention back over to Light then he pulled the real notebook out of his shirt.

"This is the real notebook," he said with in a semi-cocky voice.

_Teru you may have failed me, but this is an opponent I will not loose against. How do I not know this is all just a bluff? But then again if it isn't I have a card I'm ready to draw. _"So you make the claim that that is real notebook," Light said pointing down at the young prodigy. "Well what should make us think that it isn't just another replica one of your agents threw together?"

"I assure you this is the real notebook; in fact I have been able to see the being known as the shinigami."

_Oh great, so he can see Ryuk, well, I have a solution to that as well _Light thought trying his best to keep his cool.

"Hello there Mr. Shinigami it is a pleasure to at finally meet you," Near spoke to the invisible god of death. While over in the far right corner of the room the bizarre looking being the shinigami waved to Near in a childlike gesture.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my name is Ryuk," he said though only the youthful prodigy's ears could hear what he said. The people in the room were starting to grow more and more suspisous of Light with each passing minute.

"Okay so you claim that you can-" Light stopped dead right in the middle of his sentence.

"Everything alright?" Matsuda asked. Something very unusual was going on all of a sudden. Light clutched his chest and he started to cough viscously and snarl in great agony. Near almost fell over, what the hell was going on?

"Aaaaahhh! It's the shinigami or something, its ripping my insides apart!" Light screeched gasping for air.

"That's impossible!" Near protested, but he also remembered that anything was possible at this point in the game. Light looked up from the floor at Near and snarled like a sadistic guard dog.

"No I see your strategy you lure us here then kill us, you are truly a vermin of society!" Light growled through his teeth trying to stand up right. Everyone in the room was taken back by Light's performance; everyone really thought he was being killed by Ryuk. Light roared at the top of his lungs and flipped himself away from the rest of the task force members. On the ground he trashed around ferociously as if a demon was slowly breaking through the innards of his body.

"Near what is the meaning of this?!" Aizawa asked looking at Near with eyes filled with rage. Near didn't want to protest right off the back so he kept his cool and thought about a clever response.

_Don't think you've won yet Light_ Near thought clutching the action figure replica of Kira in one of his hands.

Well chap had a lot going on. The next chap will be shorter and will be the one that fully explains the plot of this short mini series of stories. Whether you loved or loathed this chapter I would love to know and drop me a review, I've put a lot of energy and creativity into this and I haven't heard a lot of feedback so that would be most appreciated. Thanks. 


	4. The Shoot Out ShownDown

The Shoot Out Showdown

Well this is where it all leads up to, the alternative ending to the death note series, or better stated the beginning for the new series I've been working on,

For the first time in some many years sweat was starting to crawl and drip from the side of Near's face. While most of the cases he had solved had been emulations, none of the real cases he helped solve the pressure never bore down on him to this great extent. He had to make another move, but it had to be in a short time-span. Light was grasping his chest and breathing heavy Near knew or had a pretty solid assumption that this was all an act as he could see the Shinigami wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary; it was just lurking behind the rest of the task force. Near cursed to himself. _Maybe mentioning the god of deaths ware bouts wasn't the best idea._ Then he held that thought for just a few seconds and he decided that he could use the mentioning of the shinigami to his advantage. He wasn't fully certain but he thought it wasn't the gods of deaths responsibility to interfere and kill those that threaten life. Light being Kira would mean that he is a threat to the humans of earth therefore killing him would be a direct violation of there dark existence. He took a deep breath and articulated what he wanted to say first in his mind then unleashed. Light was grasping his chest and breathing heavy Near knew or had a pretty solid assumption that this was all an act. _I've gotta say, you do know how to think on the spot Mr. Yagami, or was this something you planned_?

"All of you remember that the Shinnigami-" he was cut off half way through his sentence as he saw Lights body go sailing through the air. _Did he just do that?_ Near could hardly believe Light could throw himself that high or far from ware he stood. When he crashed on the floor he landed on his side and shouldered the impact. _Okay now how he landed looked a little suspicious. _Near looked back over at the Shinnigami and was shocked to see he had moved a little bit. _Now that doesn't mean anything! _Or did it? Near saw something very suspicious about all of this. However, he was the only one in the room that was thinking at all, everyone else was taken back from what had just occurred. Near also remembered he was the only one holding the notebook, so he would was the only individual who would only notice the Shinigammi standing over there. Light started to cough sadistically and thrash around. Now not only was the task force that had accompanied Light becoming suspicious of Near but so was the other members of the SPK.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Light howled like a lost soul scorching in the deep infernos of hell. "Oh it burns! It burns stop it stop it now Aizawa!"

"Near! What the hell is happening!" Aizawa! "I thought if Light turned out to be Kira then we would persecute him and let the courts decide, this is nothing different then what Kira himself would do. Light roared agiain in pain this time he ripped his sleeves and clenched his teeth and snarled.

"Its not me I can assure you. I did not write his name in this book come see for your selves," Near defended opening the death note.

"Don't believe him!" Light growled trying to rise up from the ground on his knees. "He's nothing but a hellish imposter!"

"Near call off that shinnigami if that is what is behind this," Aizawa ordered.

"Don't let him do what he did to L to me! I must carry on his great legacy, but now I may have to die for freedom!" Light had won the hearts of everyone in the room and Near was looking more and more like the guilty party. Also the members of the task force started to recall what had happened to L, he did just die suddenly and there was a shinnigami near by because they had possession of a death note. Suddenly everyone on the task forced drew their firearms and pointed them at Near and the rest of the SPK. Rester pulled out a VP70 semi-automatic pistol and Aizawa drew his glock 18 hand gun.

"If you don't stop Near this will end much differently then we had all envisioned." This was getting way out of hand and if Near didn't think, no did something rather quickly he was going to be in great trouble.

"Come over here and touch the notebook for yourselves, you'll see that this one called Ryuk isn't doing anything but watching and snickering at our own human stupidity!" _**Quirkick! Bluck! Bluck! **_Everyone looked over at Light in horror. It sounded like something and now also looked like it exploded from the inside of his clothing. His dress shirt and blazer was covered with blood and there was a pool of it surrounding him and growing. His eyes opened and looked over at Near then he glanced over at the rest of his task force.

"Avenge," was all he uttered then his head rolled around on the ground and then motionless as the silent universe. Near quickly tumbled and dive rolled behind a large metallic barrel on the floor. Both the task force and the SPK opened fire on each other. The tall and slender blonde woman that stood next to Rester was shot several times in the chest. Matsuda was hit straight in the head and he fell to the ground motionless. Givanni and Rester however used the area to their advantage and dashed behind a couple of pillars that held up the old structure. Aizawa and Mogi held their ground and gradually approached the pillars their opponents head behind with all the vigilance in the world.

"I figured you were going to fight us to the death, come on out, you can't hide from us anymore. Near this was a very clever plan and I must admit I would have never suspected you to be Kira!"

"I'm not!" he said shouted remaining behind the small barrel.

"Then who is the dead man on the ground over there, or is it your shinnigami friend?!" Aizawa was going to get this punk one way or the other. Somersaulting out from the shadows Gevanni raised his pistol and opened fire. Aizawa pivoted and aimed his pistol but Mogi jumped in front of him. By the time the sequence of their actions ended Mogi was hit with the incoming bullet but fired back at Matsuda as he hit the ground. Gevanni was struck in the chest and he crashed to the floor.

"Enough!" Near's voice shouted from the darkness. Aizawa was alone now, just him, his firearm, and strong sense of courage was all that accompanied the war torn detective. Suddenly he heard footsteps ripple through the air, they were light sounding and vague. Though as weak sounding as they were they seemed to be getting progressively louder. Aizawa jumped behind one of the dusty and rickety looking pillars and kept his guard up. Chillingly Aizawa watched as the pale boy emerged from the dimness of the dark shadows with his hands hanging by his side. Then in an effort to back up what he said he raised his hands high in the air. "Aizawa we can settle this matter with out spilling anymore blood. Just come out from the shadows, you can hang on to your little gun if it makes you feel safer." Aizawa didn't want to reveal himself, but then he figured that hiding in the shadows was just delaying the dark inevitable. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground trying to come up with a good strategy. Slowly he stepped out from the shadows and took a few steps towards Near who was standing as if he had been carved from stone.

"Tell me?" Aizawa could barely keep himself from shedding a tear and keeping his cool. "What is all this, I don't understand things anymore."

"That's why I am carrying on my mentors dream," Near answered with all the confidence in the world.

"God I will avenge you!" Both of them completely discarded any questions or answers they had for each other and redirected their attention to the dark figure that was sprinting at them. It was Mikami, he had been on the ground waiting for the perfect moment to take them both out. With his right hand he flung a bowie knife directly at Aizawa who was raising his pistol. As the blade danced through the air spinning end over end it struck him in the chest setting off his balance and causing him to crash to the earth. Near noticed that Mikami had a hand gun that was pointing at him; the raging follower of Kira smiled insanely with broad teeth drenched with saliva and blood. Near parted his feet and kept a steady and strong stance, he wasn't going to show any sign of fear and narrowed his sharp eyes keenly.

"Die!!" He roared with his insane eyes now as wide as the moon. _**Blam!**_ A gun roar ripped through the air. Teru's left arm had a bullet wound. Anthony dashed forwards through the shadows at Teru with out any fear or doubts for his actions. Unpredictably, Mikami looked at his wound and then laughed wickedly as the rest of his sanity subsided from his soul. With complete disregard for his own existence he fired back, fortunately his aim was horrendous and missed Anthony almost every time. Anthony fired back as he dove and rolled across the ground. Mikami now riddled with bullet wounds fell to the ground but as he crashed he fired back and nailed Anthony in the shoulder and once in the stomach. Mikami died with his face still grinning like a devilish jester. Anthony lost his balance and crashed to the floor with a grunt. Now only Near stood his grounds, the end had arrived but he wasn't sure how to handle it. _**Bang! **_Another gun roar sliced through the air and Near's bewildering thoughts. Looking down at his side he could see his waist had been clipped by the unknown sniper.

"Just you and me now!" a devilish voice called out from the shadows. Near didn't recongnize the voice but he had an idea who it belonged too. Light stepped out from the shadows still in his clothing drenched with fake blood. He had been wearing several squids (which are basically ink bombs) underneath his clothing that exploded when he pressed a button on a detonator that resembled a pen. The blood puking was from a tablet he swallowed that turned all of his body fluids a deep red.

"Well Near, it looks like I win," Light said standing triumphantly over the wounded child detective. He could see Anthony starting to raise his firearm, Light blasted him before he could do so.

"Wait a minute!" a voice called up from the floor. Light half turned and saw Aizawa had pulled the knife Teru had thrown at him and was doing his best to rise up and look Light in the eyes.

"Aizawa of all people I can not kill you and you know that." In spite of what Light said Aizawa raised his gun to Light's forehead. "Well if that's what your gonna do then do it!" Light remarked smiling like a demon. Aizawa wanted to pull the trigger but there was something there holding him back. Why was Light being so lax about all this, was this part of another set up.

"Light don't think I won't pull this trigger!"

"Then just do it then, I'll die and you'll be the hero everybody loves, its ideal!" The confused detective couldn't get over Lights commands, something didn't seem right.

"Aizawa just finish him off now!" Near screamed up from the floor. Nears direct order was followed by a gun round going off. Except instead of Light falling to the ground it was Aizawa. Near was again puzzled how did that just happen?

"A little confused Near?" Light spoke advancing towards the injured youth. "Before I came here I wrote down all the names of the task force members before they died exactly two o'clock. I had it set that they would all open fire on anyone in front of them then kill themselves; since you made that accusation earlier I didn't need to even rely on this technique. Aizawa had already fired at someone so I wanted to see him take himself out," Light explained holding a piece of the notebook covered in fake blood. "I want be seeing you in hell just yet so-" Light stopped dead in his sentence, his heart it ached for some reason. He fell to his knees, what was going on? _What the hell, why does my heart hurt so much? _Light thought trying not to lose his cool.

"Sorry Light, but that is part of the deal with the death note," Ryuk spoke from behind him. Light half turned and stared at him with horror.

"Ryuk, what the hell are you rambling about. He was going to kill you so I had to write your name in my death note, I didn't want him to be the one to kill you ya know!" Ryuk explained. Light couldn't believe what he was hearing; he glanced over at Near who was smirking with self assurance. _What the hell did that little bastard do? _

Did many people see that coming, hopefully it surprised you as much as it did my friend when she read this. Anywho the final chapter of this part of the series will be up soon. Hope you found this chunk of the story appealing and please give me a review even if it short and simple, it would be appreciated. 


	5. An Unknown Universe

An Unknown Universe

Near and Light make some last minute moves, and both fall. However; the more triumphant one has yet to be seen.

Light now fell to both his knees while one of his trembling and stiffening hands clutched his chest excruciatingly. This wasn't supposed to end like this; he was the champion, the virtuous one, the god of the new world. Of all the outcomes he had to be defeated in this dark and dormant place. What also made this dark and unfortunate turn of events not seem doable was that his great eradicator was not his nemesis, an outraged police officer, or someone who terribly hated Kira. It was Ryuk, the ominous but joyful god of death. Light now panting heavier by the minute looked over his left shoulder at the docile demon.

"How!" Light screamed with the up most level of intensity in his voice.

"I didn't realize it either until he pushed the button." Ryuk spoke trying not to sound depressed. Light looked back over at Near who was sprawled over the ground in his left hand he held a pen. It took a few seconds for Light to register the notion but then he realized what that was used for. Near grinned at Light almost sinisterly.

"This is one thing me and Mello both agreed on, having the perfect place to bring down Kira by all means necessary. If our style of bringing in convicts failed we both decided that it would be good to have a way to bring you down if our original advancements failed. After I purchased this abandon warehouse I had it totally wired with explosives, so now it is only a matter of minutes before were nothing but dust. You lost Light." In his blind illusions of rage and frustration Light opened fire on the small prodigy and pulled the trigger until his gun ran dry. Light's face hit the floor he could feel his last few heart beats passing and his strength withering away like a sand castle broken down by the gentle tide. Through his right eye he watched his right hand tremble on the ground, whatever nerves that were still working in his arm were about to stop. _Not suppose to end like this!_

"Well Light, its been interesting, and it was fun and great while it all lasted," Ryuk said with a sigh. "See ya on the other side," He said walking away into the shadows and then through the walls of the room. _**Pump! Pump! **_Then like a leaf that was once prolifically dancing in the winding winds and then landing still on the ground Light's heart stopped. His eyes now losing their control from his brain gradually closed at their own pace. Then in that very moment he could feel everything leave the earth in one sadistic and overwhelming rush.

--

Flying was the closest sensation he could relate to how he was feeling. His body, mind, and soul was all drifting through time and space at a speed that he could not express. _A dream _was what it was like, numerous things were occurring simultaneously with each other, but he could not comprehend any of it. His mind wasn't lucid or even capable of the slightest cognitive thought process. His mind was a world of blurred sounds, many of which he had never heard before, and words that were randomly bouncing off the walls of his skull spontaneously and with out meaning, just like a child smashing rocks on top of rocks on a rocky hillside. Gradually his eyes opened, but not simply to see where he was heading or about to crash into, rather just out of pure instinct. There was fog and bolts of electricity of all colors that rippled and bursted into vibrant explosions of billions of beautiful luminous but indefinite sparks and glowing orbs. His eyes closed again cloaking his world in darkness, but then he saw the lightning bolts slashing across the darkness, why wouldn't it stop! Even with his eyes closed he couldn't escape the ferocity of this perplexing world. The bright lightning faded and now everything was silent. No more words and frieghtening versions of his own voice, no more vibrant lights. The only two things that now existed was darkness accompanied by bitter silence. He was no longer on Earth, but where then? Gradually the pungent feel of pain and sourness returned to his body. Gradually he could feel his mind recollect and rebuild itself. When feeling returned to his face and hands he realized he was face down in dirt or gravel of some sort. With a grunt he rolled over on his back as if he had awoken from a fifty year nap. Glaringly the lids of his eyes descended and he saw the great endless gargantuan grey sky above him. There was something strange about it, it seemed to low, and as if the clouds were hovering in the sky instead of just slowly passing on.

_Huh, this is? _Just asking himself simple questions seemed impossible for some reason. Where was he, what happened, all these notions were coming at him fast, but he just didn't have the cognition or speed to answer them all. He rolled over on his side and was bewildered by the unknown and dreary landscape. Miles and miles of gray sand and dirt stretched out before him, and in the very far distance he could see a wide mountain range. Pushing off from the ground he stood up on his two feet and collected his impulsive and nagging thoughts. He was still wearing that white t-shirt he had worn under his dress shirt and blazer. His slacks had been ripped at the edges and one of the knees in his pants was ripped. His shoes were still on his feet, but he didn't even give that a thought. _Is this, a dream?_ He asked himself. _Yes it must be. None of this is possible _he tried to convince himself. Not knowing what to do he decided to walk around the dark landscape looking for any other inhabitants.

He was breathing just fine, but he felt no passive or fierce winds stream across his face. Nothing, no trees, no wild life, no lakes or rivers, nothing; he couldn't think of a place in the world where he could be. He noticed that while the landscape wasn't changing the elevation of the ground was rising. There weren't any particular destinations Light was headed for so it only seemed natural not to deviate from the path he chose. At the very top of the slope he came across something that he found terribly remarkable even in this dark landscape.

It was a blue rose, but something was very peculiar about this one.It stuck out like an exquisite swan among a compellation of frogs, insects, lizards and maybe even shinnigami. The landscape was free of grass, trees, or any other kind of vegetation. Light realized he hadn't even seen a mushroom in his walks through this dark world. Nothing, no fungus or massive plants, just rubble, grey clouds, and occasionally a patch of fog would come moseying through the hills and black canyons. And yet this peculiar and stellar plant flourished. He had never seen a rose that was this light blue color, and what added even more to its distinctiveness was that it shined and gleamed like it had been coated with crystals or some other kind of rare gem stone. Something about looking at this unusual plant uplifted his spirit, until he noticed something moving around in the sand next to it. Initially he thought it was one of those sand snakes moving around beneath the surface of the sand. It moved down in a straight 180 degrees angle. When it finished making the line it took a turn and made another 180 angle. Now it formed a 90 degree angle. Light continued to intently observe whatever it was that was moving around in the sand. It started to draw another line just next to the giant 90 degree angle. Its next shape was a giant circle with a circular tail. _What the hell is this thing _Light thought. What troubled him more was the actually meaning behind all these shapes. Nevertheless, the next shape answered his question. It was a lower case H, followed by a lower case T. It was his name, Light felt a rush of awareness and caution charge through his mind, but somehow his curiosity kept him watching the invisible stick dot the lower case I.

"A sage rose, very rare in these parts," a familiar and dark voice laced with humor spoke calmly from outside Lights field of vision. Looking over to his left he saw the creature responsible for his current situation. It was Ryuk sitting on top of a cluster of whitish gray boulders. Then in a physical wave of his insipid flesh curled and formed a delighted smile. The god of death was actually very happy to see his human companion. Light almost lost his balance but stayed on his feet.

"You scared me straight out of my skin in the last life time, but not here," Light said folding his arms and trying to sound stern.

"Huh, so you've come to peace with what has happened right."

"What are you implying now?"

"Light, this isn't a dream, everything you see hear, and breath is all a facet of your new reality." When Ryuk spoke it carried a certain great deal of significance, he didn't seem to be kidding or trying to sugar coat what had happened. "And yes this is technically the same planet, but not the realm of the humans. Does that clear anything up or do you want me to repeat myself." Another thing is how did this god of death know exactly what he was thinking.

"How did you know what was going through my head?"

"Oh yeah, here in the Shinnigami realm my abilities you could say aren't so limited," The god of death explained tossing a pebble on the ground.

_Shinnigami realm but how can this be_. Gradually he realized he was going to ensnare and corner himself into delusional self denial, and that wasn't going to aid his present scenario. He did die, his name was written in the book like Ryuk said. _Damn, but that means in some ways I still lost to those little brats! Even if he was a prodigy, being beaten by a child just carried an annoying thought. _Abruptly, a small smile lit up Lights cool demeanor.

"Ryuk, I'm glad you were my killer. Having a god of death for a slayer is much better than those disciples of that eccentric detective."

"Thanks, that actually means something coming from an individual like yourself."

"So why are we here?"

"ah, for a really smart kid you have the worse memory, I think you would even make Sidoh appear to have the memory of an elephant! Remember, I told you I was going to right your name in my notebook when it was all said and done!"

"Yaah, I already know that bit, tell me more."

"Do you still remember the rule about someone who used a death note?"

"Yes, they can't enter heaven nor hell!"

"Exactly and being part of the deal of the first person who wrote in the book you are forever banished to the shinnigami realm." Ryuks words really stuck out in Lights mind, he wasn't dreaming, this cryptic and sinister nightmare was a reality. "Ha hahahahaha, didn't see this one coming did you Mr. clever imposter?" The god of death laughed wickedly crushing a tiny rock in his hands. He felt the urge to curse at him and lose his edge but instead just walked away from the laughing Shinnigami. On the other side of the grey sandy hill he sat down with his elbows on his knees and his mind disheveled in deep thought. Light hated procrastinating and always wanted to plan his next moves in advance. Nonetheless, this time around he had no idea what his move would be. Challenges were always like games or something to solve like a puzzle, or better yet like gambling but with a much higher purpose. Now it seemed like every course of action lead nowhere, just like where this realm was. _Nowhere, _that word stuck out in his mind and it pissed him off like the time when he didn't have any memory of the notebook and L constantly accused him of being Kira. It didn't matter if he closed his eyes or not, all he saw now was darkness. Though there was something about that odd and beautiful rose that made him feel strong inside. Then he realized something he should have never forgotten, just like that flower he can never lose sight of what is important and sincere, and that is to stay optimistic and fight on regardless of the environment around you. That flower while it was entrenched in a world of darkness and stillness it still grew as if it were in the middle of a gorgeous valley. With this new notion of empowerment and zeal he stood up and faced the enormous gloomy grey world that was stretched out before him.

"Hey Ryuk," he said coolly. The God of death looked over from the bolder of where he sat. "I believe its time you show me around this place."

"Okay, I guess it kinda would be my responsibility. What do ya wanna check out?"

"You said these shinnigami creatures are boring and dull correct." Ryuk nodded.

"Well why don't we pay them a visit, I bet there is a lot I could learn about them, and they could learn about me."

"Don't see why not." And with that said he jumped off the bolder and flew by over head. "Follow me." Light's grin almost grew wider, things were looking better already as he descended from the rocky hillside.


	6. Rulers Of The Dead

**Rulers Of The Dead **

**Now that Light is forever banished to the shinigami realm he makes the best of his dark situation by observing the other death gods, and learning about the great knowledge they possess. Light is also fascinated to learn about their true origins, something Ryuk never talked about. **

Light was still having a very difficult time with coming to the idea that he was not only dead; but banished to a realm humans had always assumed never existed and was only a fragment of folklore and the vivid imaginations of writers from long ago. He always thought about a higher power and that there was such a thing as an after life, but not this. The common belief was that it was a beautiful world full of lustrous landscapes and enlightened souls. This world had none of those desirable things. Each time Light took a step small clouds of dust leapt up from the ground, it felt like he was walking on the surface of the moon and like the moon it was dead and dormant as a cave that had never been blessed with any kind of life. What was also odd is that he was still wearing the same pair of dress shoes, pants, tie, and jacket, as he did when he was in the human world.

"Why am I not some kind of spiritual force of energy right now, or at least something really odd but impressive looking like Ryuk," Light spoke under his breath.

"Were almost there," Ryuk called down from where he flew, Light looked up and saw a huge dark and abandoned stone temple off in the distance, or at least it appeared that way. In some ways in reminded Light of those ancient peace pagodas he saw illustrations and photographs of when he was in High School.

"What is that?" Light asked looking up at the god of death as he flew by over head. He landed down in front of Light and turned to face him. Light was always kind of disturbed by Ryuk's facial expressions, he could never tell really what he was thinking.

"Well I can tell you it's not one of those pagoda things you humans love to waste time in; its one of the few structures that exists here in the Shinigami realm. It was built long ago not by my next of kin, but another race of spiritual beings something like me."

"Is it a place for worship, or perhaps sacrifical ceremonies?"

"hnn, maybe it was but its one of the hottest places for Shinigami gambling," Ryuk said with a laugh and then turned to face the tower. Light rolled his eyes.

_Damn, so he can read my thoughts and what I'm feeling, and now he's taking me to the casinos of the gods of death can this possibly get any worse? _

"Oh yeah Light, there really gonna ask you a lot of questions, some of them I chat with so they know a lot about you, you'll be Mr. Popularity!"

_Its worse _Light thought kicking a stone, as Light walked up to the stairs of the rocky tower the small rock he kicked began to glow like a fireball and then vanished into thin air. Light didn't pay any attention to it and continued up the damaged steps.

Inside it was even darker, he felt like he was in the basement of an old derelict factory. He followed the outline of Ryuk as he ascended up a long twisting set of stairs. Light really couldn't see in the dark like the way Ryuk could, this made following him troublesome. When he got to the top of the rocky tower there was a circular room with a black marble floor embellished with curling threads of white and grey stone. In the center of the room sat the strangest assortment of creatures he had ever seen, they were all Shinigami but they made Ryuk look approachable. He quickly felt his blood jump in his veins and his pulse hasten when he noticed they all turned to look at him and Ryuk.

"Allow me to introduce," said Ryuk walking over to the crowd of creatures. "This is **Daril Ghiroza." She was a female looking Shinigami and she let out a silly laugh and waved at Light. Next to her sat a very strange looking god of death who wore an American Indian head dress. He stood up and bowed his head to Light. "And his name is Zellogi" Next to him stood another god of death who looked more like the typical god of death. He had a bone mask and held a scythe in one clawed hand. The other hand he held a cluster of small bones they had been using in place of poker chips. "This gloomy character here is **Deridovely," Ryuk remarked with a little grunt of a laugh. The grim reaper looking Shinigami gazed over at Ryuk for a second and then turned his attention over to Light. "Welcome to the realm of the Shinigami" he spoke in a raspy voice. Light really admired his appearance. If he was going to mutate into some kind of monster, that would be the one for him. Next to him sat a Shinigami that appeared to be sleeping. Ryuk walked over and gave him a little kick and the disgruntled god of death scrambled up to his feet in a very awkward manner. "This sad excuse for a Shinigami is none other than Gukku," Ryuk said almost laughing. The small animal masked Shinigami waved to Light and then sat back down on the ground. At the far right of the crowd there was the only Shinigami he hadn't been introduced to yet. He was much different looking when compared to the others in the group. Light even found his appearance to be somewhat confounding. He wore a pair of goggles and had long red hair traveling down from his head. His body had somewhat of an exoskeleton appearance. He wore a long dark coat and wore a tie in place of a head band. The most interesting thing about his appearance was his bone guitar slung over his shoulder. There was something charismatic about him too, Light couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about this one. "And this fella here," Ryuk said pointing over to the unknown Shinigami. "Well, he goes by a lot of names, I like to call him Cipher," Ryuk said with a devious grin and the dark cloaked Shinigami gave Light a nod in a "how do you do" kind of gesture. Light felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was like a feeling of empowerment, kind of like the time when he first picked up the death note. It felt like a new beginning was taking place, a personal renaissance and revitalization of his passion to pursue what sparked his interests. Before him were the creatures, no beings that were going to help him build his new future and new world. With a simple grin he looked over all of them once more and chose the words that will set the purpose of being a new member of this realm. "It's great to at finally meet all of you other gods of death. I have always pondered the idea about there being a world like this; where the angels of demise spend their time. Anyways, you all know either a great deal or a little bit about me, but I really want to learn more about you, and how I can contribute and reshape this world." Light's words struck them like lighting rippling through the shinny surface of a docile lake. A silent gasp ripped through all of them and made them realize not only was a new chapter beginning in their existence but also for the Shinigami realm itself possibly. Ryuk even felt a burst of emotion he hadn't felt in quite some time. _Ha ha ha ha, Light you never cease to amuse me _Ryuk thought. _Things are going to get interesting again. ___ Sorry to those that it has taken me so long to get to this next installment, now the pace of the story is really going to quicken and I'm really going to take this story into uncharted territory. The first series of chapters was really just meant to pick things up from where the series (terribly) ended and now were going to explore a whole great deal of elements the manga or the anime never really got into. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and hope you all look forward to the next chapter**, **_Recon_


End file.
